The Man I will Become
by kazukikari
Summary: The story of the rise of Inutaisho. the demon who would soon to be known as the great dog demon. With the death of nearly every dog demon, Inutaisho must rise to be better than his father. A prequel to "I found my Happiness".
1. Chapter 1

Birth of a new Reign

Long before the mighty demons conquered the land; and before many battles were to be fought, there was vast land. Though just beyond the maple leaved trees and over rushing rivers laid the land owned by the dog demons, a place which was inhabited by the thousands and mighty of all demons. And though young in age, a silvered haired child sat beneath the birch tree, staring at his own reflection in the water. He was quiet, a loner, with a heightened sense of security. Being young in age could not match up to his abilities of a dog demon.

His golden eyes studied the contour of his face from the rippling river. The reflection of a serious face stared back at him from below as he furrowed his brow.

"So here you are," A voice rang from behind him. His eyes slid to the right and gave a glare behind him. Three other Inugami*1 stood behind him. Dressed head to toe in Haori*2 and Hakama*3, hair tied up out of their faces and glowing orange and gold eyes.

After much silence the sitting dog demon gave a reply, "What do you want?".

The three Inugami smiled at each other, showing their fangs and looked back down at him.

"I'm sure you know, we all get to take part in attacking the Tenju*4 in the southern part of the woods." The one spoke as he began to circle around behind the young yokai*5. There was then a pause and the Inugami stopped moving and looked back down.

"Feeling scared…Taisho?"

Taisho, still sitting on the ground, scoffed at his notion and smirked. He stood slowly to his feet and turned to the three. He moved and walked past them, whispering, "Don't test me…"

Taisho had been born from one of the 3 great dog demons. And being the son of one he had always been the lone one. Many of the other Inugami thought of him as a stuck up mongrel that was too good for them. He didn't mind however, he was happy to be on his own, it gave him time to think and to just listen to the land: knowing he would have to rule the lands one day. But for now, the focus was on the battle that was to come. The Tenju, true enemies of the Inugami, were on the attack. They had sought the dog demon lands for thousands of years and as time passed by the dog demon territory had been depleting.

Taisho stopped walking and looked up at the sky. Dusk had fallen and the war cries of both Tenju and Inu whisked through the air. Howls emerged from the depths of the dog demon bodies as their transformation into the great beasts had begun.

War was a normal for him ever since he was just a pup, and now he had transcended into the world of the Inugami war and as such needed to take part in giving his strength to destroy their enemies.

He was told that he was out there to not just gain glory for himself, but to protect what was left of the dog demon population. As most females and small children stayed behind on the fighting. Taisho was the only line of defense for the clan.

He looked down the mountain side and saw, standing at the edge of the mighty cliff was his father. Though not having any emotional attachment to him, Taisho only saw his father as the demon that raised him to fight: no more, no less.

He leapt down the Cliffside transforming himself, following straight behind one of the great three. He stayed on his father's tail as the sounds of the battle came closer and closer. Soon, he came to the bloodbath. The shredded remains of the feathered Tenju were scattered around the clearing as their feathers hung from the mouths of the Inugami. And as such, the mountainous bodies of the Inugami piled on the ground. It was a sight no child should have to see, but was one that Taisho had seen many times over. Null to the fact he could be killed, he leapt into action, shredding the Tenju with his massive paws: biting and breaking their necks.

He hadn't been fighting long before there was a long howl from the distance. This caused the three great dog demons to lift their heads from the battle. Taisho had lifted his head as well and looked at his father. He could see the terror in his eyes, which puzzled Taisho because it seemed as if there was nothing on that earth that would have ever fazed him. Taisho took the time to smell the air and swung his head towards the direction of the clan.

It was a setup. The Tenju had lured the three leaders away from the main clan and had attacked the clan. This caused all three of the dog gods to become angry and began a rampage back to the village, killing anyone and anything that decided to get in their way. Taisho and most of the other demons stayed back to pick off the rest of the Tenju that were there.

From what Taisho could hear from the far off village, his father and the other two lords had gotten there and the battled raged on.

"This isn't right, we need to go and kill those bastards!" one of the Inugami spat as he crushed the skull of a dead Tenju.

"You heard what lord Kashi said, we need to stay here to fend off any other enemies!" another chimed in with a deep growl.

Taisho ignored the snarling of the Inugami and kept his attention towards the village. Something didn't seem right to him. He had a suspicion that the Tenju that were attacking them in the clearing were not strong at all. And from the sounds of the village, the ones that had attacked there were just the same: weak.

It was then that a large rumble could be heard from miles away and the ground beneath the hound's feet begun to shake.

Taisho was the first to jump off of the ground onto a higher elevation. No sooner had he done that the earth broke beneath the feet of the dogs and swallowed them whole into the crevasse below. Taisho, and two other hounds escaped the rumbling ground, but it was not over yet. The splitting ground headed its way towards the village as well. Taisho followed at high speed.

But it was when he got there that he had stopped dead in his tracks. The village was in desolation, with fires raging, children crying and the bodies of the dead lay at his feet. Taisho switched from his dog form to his human form and ran through the village. He looked around for anyone who may have been alive, but it did not seem so.

It was then that he heard his father's voice. He raced to the village edge. Peering from behind the trees he had witnessed a demon that he had ever seen before. A green scaled dragon, one that was at least three times the size of his fathers dog demon form, Rising from the ground below and reeking of the the blood of his clan. There was an exchange of words, which taisho was unable to hear, and a sudden jump from all three leaders attacking the powerful beast.

Looking around him, Taisho had come to the realization that everyone was dead. And that he, his father and the last two leaders were the only ones standing.

Watching in horror as one leader fell to his death and then the other: It was then a showdown between his father and the dragon. With Kashi fighting with all of his might, it was all in vain. His father had fallen in defeat as well.

Taisho waited until the dragon left, he was smart: knowing he was no where near powerful enough to take on the dragon on his own, it would have been a suicidal mission.

Running to his father's body, he could hear the short breaths of his body, and with a weak voice he pulled Taisho close to him and whispered into his ear, and with that last parting he died.

Taisho sat alone next to the dead body of his father. There were no more cries, no more howls and no more enemies, nor allies for that matter. He seemed like he was alone, like he was the last one standing. Only the wind through the night sky could be heard whistling through the tree branches.

Taisho had never faced a defeat so horrific as this one. His entire village and clan had been destroyed in one night. And the one to blame was not the Tenju, but the rise of that dragon demon: as he remembered what his father's last words were.

"Ryukotsei, the dragon demon…don't engage in battle with him as you are now. You are weak…get stronger first….dont be a fool like we were."

Taisho clenched his fists. The blood of revenge was bitter sweet and he hoped he could taste it. But all he could do now was wait.

As he stood in the clearing overlooking his fallen comrades, he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes looking at him from up in the trees. He looked up and came face to face with a demon, that would help him change his destiny.

 _I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. This is a prequel to my other story, "I found my happiness". Please leave me a review of what you thought of the first chapter. I promise the send one will have more detail, I was just tired._


	2. Chapter 2

MASTER OF SOUNGA PART 1

"Who are you!?" Taisho roared into the treetops. Five eyes could be seen glowing through the treetops as the beast emerged from above. A man: no, a demon, riding upon the back of a three eyed Ox descended to the ground. Taisho got into an attacking stance as he waited to see what this strange creature wanted.

"My my, what happened here?" the old man spoke with his arms around his back as he walked around. Taisho had never seen this person before, realizing that this man was also a demon from his scent.

"How awful…" the old demon sighed as he stopped by the body of Taisho's father.

Taisho swung his claws at the demon, who evaded the attack with ease.

"That was a close one", the demon chuckled as he got out of the way."I haven't seen you since you were just a newborn," the old demon stared, with his round eyes.

Taisho just stared back with a rage in his eyes, he had just witnessed nearly all the dog demons deaths, and now this strange demon comes out of nowhere and seemed to be making himself at home in the Inugami territory.

"I'm not surprised that you father never mentioned me to you, then again he really kept what he did in his life private. Taisho squinted with slight confusion but kept up his stance.

"Your father instructed me, if soothing were to ever happen to him, to take you under my wing," The old demon inquired.

"I am Totosai, your fathers friend and teacher." He said with a small smile.

Inutaisho loosened up the tenseness in his body and stood straight up, never once taking his eyes off of Totosai.

"You see, your father came to me not that long ago, and told me that something was coming, something that he knew would be his downfall. He had three swords created for you, his only son." Totosai said as he scratched the side of his head and picked the inside of his left ear.

Taisho still did not speak, but the story of the three swords did perk his interest. Thinking that he could possibly use them to defeat Ryukotsei and bring back the honor of the fallen dog demons.

"Where are they then?" he growled, stepping towards Totosai.

There was a silence, and Totosai spoke, "Hmm, no where were they again?" He asked himself in a somewhat mocking tone which did not set well with Taisho.

"I will give them to you, if you can pass the three tests in which your father laid out for you." Totosai said with much seriousness in his voice.

For the first time since he was small, Taisho let out a laugh at Totosai.

"I am a great Inugami, descended from the great three, what makes you think I can't handle three measly swords?" "I should warn you demon that you shouldn't start ordering an Inugami around, it could be the death of you."

Totosai was unfazed by the threat. From the look of the boy, he was pretty well beat up, and could hardly move his body anymore, thus was able to escape from his last attack which was weak.

Totosai let out a sigh.

"Im not here to force you to do anything kid," he said turning back to his flying ox. If you decide to change your mind I will be up there," Totosai pointed to a not so far off cliff. And with that he was gone.

Taisho stood there for the longest time. He was used to ordering lesser demons around, but was angry he couldn't really order this one to do anything. He looked back at the corpse of his father.

"Did you really leave me Swords?" he asked. Taisho didn't want to work for something his father was giving him, but he did not want to trash his fathers good name by killing his friend. Though Taisho was a strong and powerful demon, he was also smart enough to figure out that there are some things that he would have to work for in order to achieve. Smart like his mother no doubt, though he never knew her.

Taisho made his decision within the hour. He followed the direction of the old demon Totosai and his ox. And just as Totosai said, he was there waiting for Taisho to follow.

Taisho looked down, and then looked into Totosai's eyes.

"If what you say is true then I will not tarnish my father's name. What is the first test he has given to me?"

Totosai was shocked and began laughing. That made Taisho a little irritated.

"First things first, you need to heal your wounds."

Taisho looked down at his hands and arms. Up until that point he never felt pain. There was blood dripping from all parts of his body as he sighed and nodded his head.

Totosai took the young Inugami back to his home, where Taisho received much needed rest and food.

Within three days Taisho was well again.

When Taisho emerged from the old demons skull cave on the third day, he was greeted by Totosai, and in the right hand of the old demon was one of the three swords.

"How did you sleep?" Totosai asked picking his ear, once again.

"Spare the small talk old man and hand the sword over." Taisho said with a serious look in his eye.

"And that is where we shall begin," Totosai chimed. "You are far too young to have an attitude like this, and without control over yourself there is no way you will be able to take control of this sword, Sounga."

Taisho spat, "A demon does not need pleasantries when obtaining what is rightfully his."

Totosai sighed long and hard.

"If you think you can even touch the sheath of this sword then it is yours. It is temperamental." He threw the sword, having it slid on the ground to Taisho's feet.

Taisho smirked, thinking that he had won this battle. Reaching to the ground he reached for the swords sheath. There was a blast of energy repelling his hand and sending him flying across the rubble ground.

"What in the seven hells?!" Taisho exclaimed, sitting up from the ground.

"I warned you didn't I?" Totosai asked, just watching Taisho with amusement. "You won't be able to master that sword until you can master yourself."

"What's with that crap?" Taisho said standing back to his feet.

"I mean your father was able to master it so…" Totosai said opening one of his eyes to see how Taisho would react to that.

Taisho reacted in the way Totosai hoped to. The young dog demon stepped away from the sword and crossed his arms over his chest and let out a reluctant sigh.

"if you are finally ready to learn, then I will teach you." Totosai said standing to his feet after sitting on the ground.

And the training for the sword Sounga began.

 _Well that's it for chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed. I will be doing different training for all the swords. And this story will match up to my other story "I found my happiness". Please don't forget to follow this story and leave reviews, I enjoy reading them._


End file.
